


What D Stands For

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, D initial mystery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Torao, what does "D" mean in our names?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What D Stands For

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, there are a lot of way this can go. I am not sure, at all, how I am going to work with the prompt. So...Drabble time!
> 
> Day 7: Will of D
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out

 

Law shut his book as he heard a loud ruckus outside. He hide a fond smile and looked up at the door. There came a certain captain into view, shining as bright as the sun in Law’s eyes.

“Torao! I have a question?” Luffy screamed loudly, despite him being in the exact same room. Law rolled his eyes, not used to the antics of his boyfriend. Sometimes, Law wondered if he really was crazy to date the dude. Then again, anyone friends with Strawhat, much less joining his crew, was crazy or partly crazy. Why in the world did he choose an alliance with him? Not that he regretted it one bit.

“What is it, Strawhat-ya?” Law asked, his sword lying beside him on the couch after he tilted his hat up, so the shadow on his face disappeared, and let it fall.

“Torao, what does the “D” mean in our names?” He asked. Law paused at the question. The mystery of D, huh?

“Well, I know from what Corazon told me that D's are like the enemies of the Celestial Dragons,” Law hesitantly replied. He didn't know much about his middle initial either.

“Hm, those guys who tried to buy Camie, right? I don't mind being their enemies. But you didn't answer the question, Torao! What does it stand for?” Luffy asked eagerly, brimming with curiosity.

Law sighed and shrugged, somewhat disappointed he couldn't answer the question. “I don't know. My parents knew something, but they died before they could tell me. The only things I know is from what Corazon told me. I do not know what the D stands for.”

Luffy tilted his head. “Perhaps it is for dummy for when Law is acting like an idiot when he liked me!”

Law hide a small blush to no avail. Did he honestly have to bring it up? Not that he would actually admit it, but he was acting rather off when he realized he was crushing on a loveable idiot.

“Doesn't that apply more to you?” Law snapped back. Luffy tilted his head.

“Shishishishi. What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who walked into a wall!”

Law groaned. That was just one of the stupid things he did. It hurt his pride as a captain greatly. Nami made it no secret what happened and teased/blackmailed him as much as she could with it.

“How about D for determined?” Law feebly suggested to change the subject. It made sense. They were quite determined, he thought, thinking about everything Law knew about his own terrible childhood and Luffy’s crazy acts as a pirate. Yeah, it would DEFINITELY fit.

“Hm, nah. I don't think it fits,” Luffy replied, forgetting what he was teasing Law about.

“How about D for death? Despite in the face of dying, don't a lot of D’s smile and their legacy remembered?” Law asked, recalling Marineford, despite knowing it is a touchy subject. They both knew they immediately thought of Ace when the words occurred. Law smiled at Luffy worriedly and knew what the boy wanted immediately.

He yanked Luffy into his arms and felt the boy nuzzle him, before hearing him taking a shaky deep breath.

“No, I still don't think that is it,” Luffy replied in a muffled voice. Law tightened in grip on the boy to reassure Luffy of the bad memories.

The two sat in a silence. It was no longer about the mystery of D. Luffy thought about the good old days with Ace as well as the bad times. Law sat there in reassurance for the boy, fully aware he brought up some bad memories.

“... Do you think it perhaps stood for danger? Us D’s can bring a storm wherever we go. Ace was proud of being a pirate and having a legacy that made people tremble at his name. Do you think it perhaps it stands for that?” Luffy hesitantly asked, lifting his head from Law’s wet sweater.

Law smiled and peck Luffy’s cheek.

“An initial worthy of a pirate,” Law replied with confidence. Ace and all previous D’s would be proud at the comparison. It certainly was.


End file.
